world_race_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mathew Kornhoff
Mathew Kornhoff is a racer that was originally on the Aqua turbo team in the 2014 World Race Series. Mathew was the replacement for Minda Dumas in the series because she had car problems following World Race 2.0. Mathew Kornhoff got a terrible 20th place in World Race Championship but got a bit of a redemption with 3rd place in World Race Finale. Throughout the 2014 series he drove a "Honda S2000". in the 2014 series World Race Finale.]] Extreme Mathew also played a minor role in Extreme. At this point (July, 2014) he still had his Honda. In the race he got 66th place which is not so good. 2015 In World Race 2015 Mathew becomes a part of The Diamonds team. In that race he made a respectable 24th place. World Race 2015: Part 2 In this Race Mathew now owns a Pontiac Trans-Am and is racing on The Smokey Bandits team as it's leader. There he took 16th Place. He was sponsored by Universal Studios. The Trans-Am driven by Mathew is also the same one previously driven by Max Agcaeli in World Race Extreme. World Race 2016 (Rio) Mathew Kornhoff was also a driver in the World Race Series 2016. He drove a Dodge Challenger in the Leg 1 Rio race. Because of a low starting position he got 21st place which is nearly last place. Driver Gallery sfasfdsf.PNG sdfdfasdfsdf.PNG World Race 2017: Race 2 Monza Mathew Kornhoff reappeared in World Race Series 2017, driving a Buick GNX in the Leg 1 race at Monza. Much like the 2016 series, he did not do very well, taking last place (8th), thus failing to qualify for Leg 2. Driver Gallery ugyiuyg.PNG|At race start jgghkj.PNG|Mathew hits the trackside tires on the first lap, the main cause for his bad placing. 8th place.PNG|In 8th place, far behind on the second lap World Race Series 2018: Race #5 Texas MotorSpeedway Mathew Kornhoff makes his sole appearance in World Race Series 2018 in the leg 1 race at Texas Motorspeedway, the 5th race of the series. Here he drives a #77 Ford Fusion NASCAR stock car sponsored by Lonzanoller. Mathew began the race in 13th place and finished the race in 18th, eliminating him from the series. This placing was decent, but did not improve Mathew's reputation. Gallery ewrtwett.JPG|Mathew on turn 1 of lap 1 Captureergwegt.JPG wertywet2.JPG|Mathew contending with Graham Norris and Nimsy Corea. er4tt.JPG|On the straight on Lap 2. World Race Series 2019: Race #1 Road Atlanta Mathew Kornhoff makes his next appearance in World Race Series 2019, while driving a 1987 Buick Regal GNX, the same car he drove in World Race Series 2017. It is unclear, however, if it is the exact same car that he drove previously. His sole appearance in WRS 2019 was within the Leg 1 Road Atlanta race and he started in 19th place out of 20 drivers, with a qualifying time of 2:18:75. This qualifying time did not foreshadow good things. Surprisingly, Mathew was able to pull out of the lower places somewhat and finished in 14th place. He met some opposition with Kirk Kornhoff, Tariq Forest and some other drivers but in the end, he was able to finish in a decent placement. Unfortunately for him, 14th was not in the top 4 and as a result, Mathew was promptly eliminated once again, doomed to never make it to Leg 2 of the series. As displayed by his racer information card, Mathew's gender is male, his representative country is the USA and his Buick's engine is a 300hp V8. Gallery buickgnx.JPG|A roof camera view from Mathew's Buick GNX behind Tariq Forest. ewrtwet4t.JPG|Mathew about to cross the finish line to start Lap 3 erty4y4y.JPG|In the distance (middle car) approaching the finish line on Lap 3. Trivia *It seems that Mathew commonly wades in lower places throughout the races he appears in and finishes low in all of his appearances except for 2014's World Race Finale. He would traditionally be cast in the boat of the worst World Race Series drivers like Gary Kornhoff, Kamaria Davis and Minda Dumas but his performance in the Finale of 2014 combined with his cult status has kept him excluded. *In the WRS 2017 Monza race, Mathew's racer information card identifies his vehicle incorrectly. The badge displayed is from a Grand National, while Mathew's car is an upgraded version of that car, a 'Buick GNX'. Category:Racers Category:Team Leaders Category:Kornhoff Racing Dynasty Category:Honda Drivers Category:Honda S2000 Drivers Category:Pontiac Drivers Category:Pontiac Trans-Am Drivers Category:Dodge Drivers Category:Dodge Challenger Drivers Category:Buick Drivers Category:Buick GNX Drivers Category:Ford Drivers Category:Stock Car Drivers Category:WRS 2014 Category:WRS 2014 Championship Category:WRS 2014 Finale Category:WRS Extreme Category:WRS 2015 Category:WRS 2015 Part 2 Category:WRS 2016 Category:WRS 2016 Rio Category:WRS 2017 Category:WRS 2017 Monza Category:WRS 2018 Category:WRS 2018 Texas Motorspeedway Category:WRS 2019 Category:WRS 2019 Atlanta Category:The Aqua Turbo Category:The Diamonds Category:The Smokey Bandits